I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base construction for a wall panel assembly, and more specifically to a base construction having both (1) a seal between the wall panel support and the floor and (2) an accessible wire raceway contained therein.
II. Background of the Invention
Modular wall panels and furniture systems have recently gained widespread popularity due to their efficient and relatively inexpensive provision of office space. The modular construction provides a relatively high concentration of work stations within a given area.
As evidenced by the scope of the prior art, a need currently exists for a wall panel base construction which would both seal the wall panel against the floor and provide an easily accessible wire raceway so that electrical wiring could be run through the base.
One prior artisan has constructed a base support having a skirt so that as the wall panel support assembly is moved upwardly or downwardly relative to the base, the skirt hides some of the adjustable leg structure. This structure as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,559 has several drawbacks, however. First, the rigid foot members 138 are visible and a space between them and the bottom edge of skirt 130 can be seen through. As a result, there really is no seal between the panel and the floor. Second, no provision is made for accessing the space between guide walls 132 so that this could be used as an accessible wire raceway. Even if one were to install wires within this space, servicing the wires would be nearly impossible without taking the entire wall assembly apart. Furthermore, because the leveling mechanism is operated by turning the fastener, the adjustment cannot be accomplished while the panel construction is in place.
Oppositely threaded screw membes have long been used in the prior art as leveling devices. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,471 and U.S. Pat. No. 622,028. However, access to such leveling mechanisms while the panel construction is in place is generally quite limited. No means of access at all is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,471 while U.S. Pat. No. 622,802 provides an access door on only one side of the leg limiting adjustment of the screw to one-quarter turn at a time. Consequently, adjustment of these prior art leveling screws is quite difficult.
Hinged covers concealing wire enclosures are also known in the prior art, although to may knowledge such covers have not previously been used on a wall panel support base. Examples of hinged covers on baseboard raceways are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,688; 3,786,171; and 3,676,974.
It is extremely important that provision be made in the wall panel assembly for running wiring, both electrical and telephone, through both the support base and the panel support assembly. This permits electrical outlets and telephone jacks to be located within each work station of the modular assembly. Furthermore, because the configuration of the modular assembly may be changed after its initial installation, any wiring should be easily accessible so that modifications can be made.
In recognition of the drawbacks and problems of the prior art, I have conceived that a wall panel support base should include both (1) a sealing construction for sealing the support structure against an uneven and/or unlevel floor and (2) an easily accessible wire enclosure through which both electrical lines and telephone wiring may be run. Furthermore, an easily accessible leveling mechanism should be included so that the wall panel assembly may be easily leveled after the entire structure has been assembled and is in place. The floor sealing means should eliminate any space which would allow one to see between the wall panel and the floor and also generally conform to the contour of the floor. The seal should be constructed of a sound-absorbing material so that one located in one work station will hear little of the noise produced at an adjacent work station. Furthermore, the floor seal should conform to even relatively rough or otherwise uneven floors.
The accessible wire enclosure should be accessible from any point along either side base. Furthermore, the adjusting means on the leveling mechanism should be easily accessible, possibly by locating same in the wire enclosure, so that leveling can be performed either before or after the modular system has been assembled.